


Pirates or Ninjas?

by kashmir



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-20
Updated: 2005-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan and Veronica have a lover's spat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirates or Ninjas?

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://finn21.livejournal.com/profile)[**finn21**](http://finn21.livejournal.com/) requested, and I quote: _"Logan and Veronica get into an argument over whether Pirates are better than Ninjas. Then they get nekkid and have the hot sex."_ I couldn't fit in the nekkid-ness or the hot sex. She loved it anyway. =)

"Pirates are totally better."

"I honestly don't know how you can say that, Mars. Ninjas are obviously the superior of the two groups. They are stealthy and they have awesome weapons. Plus, I hear Ninjas bathe more than once a decade."

" _PLEASE!_ As if hygiene has anything to do with this, Logan! Pirates are better. Hands down. They have cannons! And.. and ships! WITH TALKING PARROTS!"

"Admit it! You lost! NINJAS RULE! PIRATES DROOL!"

Veronica punched Logan on the arm and tried to ignore him. It wasn't working however as Logan's victory chant evolved into a victory wiggle on the couch beside her.

"Pirates drool, Logan? Are we five?"

"Have you met me?"

"Point taken. Now shut up so we can watch this movie. I had to promise my first born at Blockbuster to rent it."

"Ok. Shutting up now. Although, we should've gotten-"

Veronica had had it. So she did the one thing guaranteed to shut Logan Echolls up.

She kissed him.


End file.
